


The Last Christmas

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Consensual Somnophilia, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, nsfw pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: This is how they spend the last Christmas before Dean dies.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	The Last Christmas

Nothing could have prepared him for what he finds, and his breath catches at the view. Mouth-watering and with his cock starting to throb in his jeans, Dean takes more steps forward, silent because he doesn't want to disturb the man on the bed. Not so soon. 

All that expanse of skin is available, almost perfect except for the damn scar on Sam's lower back, an endless reminder of how he died in Dean's arms for the first time. But he forces himself to turn away those negative thoughts because Sam is alive, Chuck is dead, and his little brother is safe as he's never been before. And Dean will be sure to keep Sam that way, alive, secure, and happy.

He closes the distance to their bed, a smile forming on his lips when he looks at the giant red ribbon that almost covers Sam's ass. Dean couldn't want a better gift.

The first touch on the soft skin is almost shy. Fingers caress the shapely calf, then move to a muscular thigh until they meet the roundness of a buttock, all while Sam still sleeps the sleep of the righteous.

Hard as a rock now, Dean continues to touch, from the deliciously slim waist to the broad shoulders, enjoying the V-shaped upper body that he knows like the back of his hand.

Sam still looks unperturbed and so young with half his face buried on the pillow and a few strands of hair falling over his forehead. He's pretty like that, so at peace and open and vulnerable. A gift for Dean. The most precious of all the damn universe and the only one that matters to him.

His gaze remains on Sam while he gets naked and while he takes the ribbon off the lean body.

There is nothing he wants to see but Sam.

There is nowhere else he wants to be but with Sam, around Sam, inside Sam. 

His brother's mile-long legs are parted, an invitation he's no intention of refusing. And that's all it takes for Dean to get into bed and make himself at home between Sam's legs.

Fingers massage the plump asscheeks before spreading them to reveal wetness that Dean knew would be there. 

Fucking boy scout.

The rose hole is irresistible, and he uses his index finger for a touch that's barely there despite the feeling of heat radiating from it.

Without being able to wait any longer, Dean starts penetrating his brother, like so many times before, but still as impressive as the first time they did this in the back seat of his Baby.

Muscles go from relaxed to tense, then to relaxed again, allowing Dean inside, where he belongs. 

And it feels so good. 

He's surrounded by heat and slick.

He's sheathed.

He's encircled.

He's complete.

Graceful curves awaken with the first movements, then Dean hears a sleepy voice, "De-" And he loves how it sounds.

"The only one, Sammy," he assures his brother.

"I wanna see you." The demand sounds adorable in the soft, low voice. Sam looks more like a three-year-old demanding to stay awake than a guy in his late thirties and full with big brother's cock.

Dean does what he wants, though, rearranging them until Sam's on his back, all eyes half-open and cheeks flushed. Appealing, desirable, and perfect.

Some long, deep thrusts and green eyes open wide, telling a story of desire and satisfaction and what Dean could never say aloud: absolute love and devotion.

"Merry Christmas, jerk!"

Legs wrap around Dean's waist, arms grab his shoulders, the purest smile graces those red lips, and Dean isn't yet ready to say 'I love you'.

Maybe one day he will, but today he can only echo, "Merry Christmas, bitch!"


End file.
